Cut It All Out
by BillieJenkinsRocks
Summary: Billie is 17 in this story, and she is trying to deal with the loss of both her parents and her sister Christy on her own. But who will be there when things get to much for her?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Billie and any of the other Charmed characters all right of these characters belong to the producers of Charmed. **

_Synopsis & Author Note:_ This story is am writing as a healing project for myself to help me though some issues in my life and hopefully stop me from doing something I don't want to do.

I would like to hear what you think of the story as it progresses further and please leave reviews if you like my writing but do be aware that some things I write about I am still sensitive about and I would appreciate it if you would treat the issues I bring up in this story with respect.

Please also note that for this story i have changes Billie's ago to 17.

Thank you and please enjoy.

**Chapter One The beginning**

Its dark damp night as the rain beats rhythms onto the uncovered windows of Billie's dorm room. The young blonde is lying asleep in her bed; however she is far from a peaceful sleep. She begins to toss and turn from side to side as she replays that horrible memory from only one short night ago.

A fireball flies towards her, without thinking Billie flicks her hands out defensively sending the fireball telekinetically flying back towards her attacker. Her sister. The fireball smacks into Christy and begins to burn her alive almost in slow motion as Billie sees her sisters face catching on fire a smile beaming across her face as she laughs evilly. Still burning Christy begins to walk towards Billie getting her hands ready on her temples.

Suddenly Billie's eyes shot open as she jumps upright in her bed, sweating and crying as she realises that it was a dream, just her imagination trying to trick and scare her. Well part of it was. The other part was real. The part of her sending that fireball back to her sister was real. It killed her. She killed her own sister.

Billie's mind began to race with a thousand thoughts as she sat upright in her bed shaking. _How could I do that? She was my sister? I killed me sister. I'm an evil person...I should have died not her!_

Billie began to cry harder and harder running her hands through her hair trying to get a grip on herself, but then she looked up and saw it.

Its shinny surface reflecting light onto her face from the window captivating her. As though in a trance like daze she got out of her bed and slowly made her way over to it. She reached her computer desk where it lay next to a potion vial and picked it up.

She ran the smooth cold metal in-between her fingers as she slowly sat herself down on the computer chair next to her. As she sat in the chair she kept on thinking to herself, _I'm evil…it should have been me….I'm evil._

She stared at the metal object she had help in her hands – her athema – the weapon she had used to many times to destroy evil with. _I have to cut it out…cut it all out,_ she thought to herself whiling staring at her reflection in the athema.

"I have to cut it out….cut out the evil" she began to mumble to herself convincing herself of what she must do.

Then without thinking anymore on the subject she cut a clear, slow moving, white line across her arm watching until that line disappeared and was replaced by trickling blood dripping down her arm. Her blood.


	2. Chapter 2 Bleed To Sleep

Hi I would like to say thanks for the responses I have received after posting my first chapter I did not expect as much.

_CharmedPiper1 _I'm glad you enjoyed the description of the chapter and yes that 'me' did sound a bit like a leprechaun I will need to keep more of a check out on grammar in the future also thanks for the heads up on letting people know the story contains self mutilation.

_I.Dont.Break.Bones.Just.Hearts _I'm glad you enjoyed the dream sequence I hope you will like the rest of the story.

_PrueAndyForever _I'm glad that you like my writing style and feel able to understand the characters feelings. All three of the sisters will be involved with the story at different times whether they help Billie or not will be a individual difference between themselves but Phoebe may be a possibility which I'm sure you will be happy about. Thanks for the review and support I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

_Angelic Ami _I completely agree with you on Billie making season 8 fresh that is why she is also my favourite character alongside Paige. I'm glad you like and are interested in where the story is heading I will be interested to see what you think of it as it goes on. Thanks for reading.

**Authors note and warning:** This story contains self-mutilation and other problems similar please bare this in mind while reading.

**Chapter Two Bleed To Sleep.**

Paige sat at the kitchen table of her and Henry's apartment drinking coffee, she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Billie who must be feeling very alone right now.

_Maybe I should see her?_ Paige thought to herself. _No…not know its too late, maybe tomorrow._ She reasoned with herself looking at the microwave clock noticing that it was now 3.30am.

Part of her wanted to go and yell at her young friend for betraying her and being so stupid to believe a girl that had been raised by demons for 15 years over her. _It was not any girl, it was her sister_, Paige thought to herself.

However another part of her just wants her to comfort and protect Billie, _after all she is still only a kid…and now she had no family to look after her_, Paige thought to herself while taking another sip of her coffee.

Suddenly Paige felt a strange sensation across her arm, almost as though someone had cut her with a knife. Paige winced at this and twitched her arm when feeling a second sensation. On the third she lifted her arm and looked at it to see nothing but her pale white skin.

**[X**

Bang, bang, bang! There was a series of three knocks on the door that startled Billie who was asleep on the floor sprawled out as though she had fallen unconscious of her chair.

At first she had to squint her eyes from the blaringly, bright, summer mornings sun that blinded her version. Then slowly as she began to be able to see her bearings she looked around confused and rubbed her head, which felt as though someone had thrown a brick in at her.

Bang, bang bang! The door knocked again Billie forced herself up off the floor and stretched. _What now!_ She thought to herself angrily as she walked towards the door.

Billie slowly opened the door to reveal Paige stood by the other side. _What have I done now_, Billie thought to herself her eyes getting slightly wider.

Paige noticing her charges nervous reaction smiled reassuringly to her, hoping that it would ease the tension slightly. _Maybe I should have called first?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey, I just came over to see how you're…" Paige stopped mid sentence after noticing the three cuts across Billie's arm.

_That cant be a coincidence_, she thought to herself after noticing that Billie's cuts where on the same arm that she had received the weird sensation from the night before.

"Billie how did you get those cuts?" She said staring the young blonde in the face awaiting the answer.

Billie looked down suddenly realising what Paige was referring to. _Crap now what I am going to do_, she thought to herself whiling releasing a long, heavy, deep breath almost like a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3 Saved By The Party

**Thanks again for the reviews I'm getting a better response to this story than I thought I would. Which is making me want to continue it even more so now not just because it will help me out.**

_Ladybug Halliwell _I'm glad you like the story and where it heading, I hope you will enjoy the rest of it.

_PrueAndyForever _Paige and Billie's white-lighter and charge connection is something I have always wanted to play around with and I thought that Paige feeling Billie cut herself would be a good way to do that, I'm glad you also like the idea and I have ideas of developing it further in the future.

_I.Dont.Break.Bones.Just.Hearts _I'm glad you like the idea of Billie and Paige still being friends and interacting and I hope you will like this chapter.

**Authors Note:** This chapter is slightly longer than the first two and chapters are likely to be around this length if not longer from now on. Also as the story goes on more action will come into it including witch action. As I know that at the moment it is very mortal and it still in the process of opening the story.

**Chapter Three Saved By The Party.**

Billie stood in front of her white-lighter, her friend, the person she had betrayed wondering how she was going to tell her what she did. _I can't tell her the truth she will think I'm pathetic_, she thought to herself.

Suddenly Billie was pulled out of her thoughts by Paige, who clicked her fingers in front of her face to get her attention. _Poor kids losing it_, Paige thought to herself as she watched Billie snap her head back up to face Paige and attempt to smile reassuringly at her.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming….I got them after Christy…after I….there were some demons there and they attacked me." Billie said hoping that Paige would buy it.

Paige looked at Billie raising her eyebrows slightly, while looking down at the scars on Billie's arm. "Right..." she said in an unbelieving tone. _Because those scars sure look like a demons…it must have had huge claws_, she thought to herself at first in a joking way but after her face grew concerned.

"Paige no offence or anything…but what are you doing here?" Billie said trying to change the subject so that Paige would not become suspicious.

"Why is it confusing you that I'm not yelling at you?" Paige said jokingly noticing that change of subject and deciding to go along with it even though she wanted to find out more about Billie's scars. _I don't want her to push me away_, Paige thought to herself knowing that the young girl was obviously feeling vulnerable.

"Well…yeah" Billie replied slightly confused because part of her was expecting some form of yelling off the sisters, after all she had tried to kill the them and had betrayed them deeply.

"I'm not going to yell at you Billie. I think we all know how easy it can be to be persuaded into doing something when the persuader is someone we love…the main thing is you saw what was happening in the end and you did what was best for the greater good. So in my eyes were fine. I don't have a problem with you Billie and I'm sure Phoebe feels the same way…but Piper…well I think she'll do enough yelling for all three of us." _Way to go Paige…now she'll never return to the manor thinking Pipers going to blow up…or blow her up_, she thought to herself while smiling at Billie trying to imply that she was joking about Piper.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay…you know you can talk to me if you need to." The pitch in Paige's voice increased at the end of her sentence making it almost sound as though it was a question.

Billie walked backwards into her room allowing Paige through the door; however as she walked back into the room she noticed her athema lying on the floor blood stained. She quickly motioned her eyes at it, making it slide along the floor underneath the computer desk before Paige noticed.

Paige followed Billie into her room and watched as she sat down on a black swivel chair that was in-between the computer desk and the bed, and looked down to the floor almost in a trance. Paige walked over to Billie's bed and sat on the edge of it; she looked at Billie and began to worry. _What I am meant to do if she won't let me help her_, she thought to herself.

"Billie, are you okay?" Paige pushed hoping that the young blonde would answer truthfully.

"Yeah I'm okay…I just didn't get much sleep last night." Billie responded trying to sound as normal as possible even though she could tell that Paige was worried about her.

"That's to be expected…are you alright staying her by yourself…you should really stay with someone for a while. Phoebe has a spare room at her condo why don't you go and see her about it? She misses you and I'm sure she would love to see you…" Paige said in a fast ramble.

"No it's okay…It'll get better…I hope. But I might go see Phoebe after lunch I've missed talking with her." Billie admitted while smiling at Paige hoping to give her some reassurance.

"Billie its five in the afternoon…lunch was over hours ago. Have you only just got up? Paige said as she watched the young blonde look over to her clock noticing the time to be 5:00 pm.

"Damn it! This is really not my day…Paige I'm really sorry but I have to get ready. I'm meant to be meeting some college friends at six." Billie said in a panic getting up off of the swivel chair and beginning to rummage through her wardrobe for something to wear. _Its going to have to be something long sleeved so people don't notice_, she thought to herself.

"It's okay…I'll come back another day and see you. Be safe…and try to visit Phoebe sometime soon" Paige said getting up from the bed and walking over to the door.

"I will do." Billie said as Paige opened the door about to leave. "Paige." Billie said turning around trying to get Paige's attention before she left.

"Yeah." Paige said as she turned back around to Billie half in the door half out of it.

"Thanks. You know…for coming to see if I'm okay." Billie said as she smiled to Paige.

"Your welcome…I'll see you soon." Paige said smiling; she then waved to Billie before leaving the room closing the door behind her.

Billie smiled to herself for a second before turning back around to the wardrobe and grabbing a long sleeved blue top that was a v-neck shape. It looked as though it tightened slightly around the waist and had drawstrings on the back to do it up with.

Billie dashed across her dorm room to the bathroom with the top in her hand and closed the door to get changed whiling thinking, _this is going to be a long night…and I'm already late!_


	4. Chapter 4 Underage

**Thanks again for the reviews guys, here is my reply to your reviews and the next chapter, at the moment I have been posting at least one chapter a day, however as they begin to get longer and further into the story there may be a slighter larger time gap between chapters.**

PrueAndyForever thanks for reading, and I'm glad you liked the Paige, Billie interaction, Paige knows that Billie is lying to her about the scars but does not want to pressure her into telling her why they are there, well at least not at the moment. :P

Angelic Ami thanks for reading and I don't know why do you get the feeling something may happen, well your about to find out now.

Ladybug Halliwell thanks for reading and I'm glad your getting into the story as for Billie and Phoebe meeting well it could be sooner than you think.

charmedcrazy14 thanks for reading my story and I'm glad that you are interested in where it is headed. Thanks for the suggestion on the drinking I may bare that in mind and bring some more elements to the story like that even though it was not my original plan to. Thanks again for the input.

**Chapter Four Under-age.**

Billie's eyes twitched as the blue strobe lighting kept on flashing her way, as she danced in the middle of the dance floor next to two of her friends Becky and Jenna. Becky was slightly taller than Billie with hard facial features and dark down hair, she looked as though she was the kind of person that you did not want to cross the wrong paths with. However Jenna looked friendlier, she was the same height as Billie and had light brown hair with blonde highlights.

Billie knew she was drunk she could feel it through her body, but yet she still wanted more alcohol. She grabbed Jenna's arm to get her attention as her friend was busy dancing with a tall handsome guy, with short black hair, he looked older than her, but not much older – maybe 19.

"I'm getting a drink want one?" Billie said to her friend trying to form her words and speak normally so her friend could not see she was drunk. Jenna nodded at Billie then pushed her away towards the bar obviously wanting to get back to her date.

Billie stumbled to the bar using a stall to keep herself up right, a bouncer who was standing next to the bar saw this and began to watch her. _She looks under-age_, he thought to himself as he made his way over to her.

"Do you have any ID miss?" He said to Billie looking down to her as he was a lot taller and bigger than she was. Billie looked up at him, she knew that he had asked her a question but it had not registered to her yet.

"Do you have any ID miss?" The bouncer repeated, more firmly this time. Billie shook her head, she knew she didn't have any and if she said that she did, he would want to see it.

"What's your date of birth?" The bouncer asked knowing that she was drunk and would almost defiantly reply truthfully without noticing.

"7th of June 1990" Billie said in slurred speech as she was beginning to feel more affects of the alcohol. _Oh crap_, she thought to herself realising that she had just given her actual date of birth.

"Are those your friends there miss?" the bouncing said pointing to Becky and Jenna in the crowd. Billie's body was working by itself, as though it was under a truth spell as she nodded to the bouncer showing that they were her friends.

The bouncer then took her by the arms and led her out of the club as he motioned three other bouncers to do the same with Billie's friends. All four of them were thrown out on the streets by the bouncers as they walked back into the building and closed the doors behind them.

Billie feeling slightly dizzy from the amount of alcohol she had consumed started to wobble around where she was standing and backed into the wall to support herself. Becky walked up to her and pushed by further back into the wall angrily.

"Well done Billie! You got us chucked out…" Becky was interrupted by Jenna, who grabbed her arm and tried to pull her off of Billie. "Beck, leave her alone, she's younger than us remember…were meant to be taking care of her." Jenna said trying to stop her friend from doing anything stupid.

Billie was indeed younger than her friends, both of them were 18. Billie had become friends with Jenna through her sociology class as Jenna had to repeat year one. Billie enjoyed spending time with Jenna, but she did not like Becky as much.

"Come on lets go!" Becky shouted walking away from Billie down the street, Jenna and her date began to follow. Billie went to follow them as Jenna turned back around to stop her.

"Maybe you should go back to the campus Bill…before you get yourself hurt." Billie went to reply but Jenna turned around and quickly walked away to catch up with Becky and her date, leaving Billie alone in the street.

Billie eyes began to water as her mind was caught in a thousand thoughts. _Great now I can't even go out with my friends…I'm so pathetic_, she thought to herself. Billie then gathered her self back together and slowly started to stumble down one of the many dark allies she would have to walk through to get back to campus – alone.

**[X**

Billie was walking along a street near her campus with her arms folded across her body as though she was hugging herself and her head down. She was drunk and still wobbling, but unfortunately she was beginning to get emotional through her drunken state.

Billie pulled her head up as she noticed a group of six guys were standing in front of her, they were wearing jeans and polo shirts and they looked older than Billie around 20. One of the guys walked up to Billie while whistling at her, he looked her up and down and grinned at her.

"Wow, you're a little cutie aren't you?" He said to Billie making her feel nervous. _Great could this day get any worse?_ She said to herself as she began to walk away from the guy.

However she was stopped in her tracks as the other guys closed in on her, surrounding her in the middle of them.

"You can't go…we haven't had any fun yet." The guy said sinisterly as he slapped his hand against Billie's left buttock check hard making her flinch slightly. The guy then started to rub his hand up and down where he had just slapped Billie making her angry.

She pushed him away and kicked him in the balls, however because she was drunk she was thrown slightly off balance into the other guys who threw her onto the floor and surrounded her.

The guy she killed in the balls was clutching where she had kicked him. He slowly stood back up and walked over to Billie, he then kicked her in the stomach which made Billie feel as though she was going to be sick. Suddenly all the guys began to kick and punch her on the floor knocking her down again when she tried to get up.

**[X**

Billie felt as though she had been there for ages the pain never ending. She was to drunk to defend herself, to drunk to even notice when the guys had ran off after hearing some people coming towards them from a alley not far from where she was lying. She was even to drunk to notice that it was pouring down with rain.

Billie just lay on the ground in a trance bleeding and aching all over – unable to more or think until suddenly she saw something light up in front of her.

It was her mobile phone. It must have fallen out of her pocket as the guys where beating her up. _It's a wonder it hasn't been smashed_, she thought to herself pulling an arm out to try to reach it.

The light from it hurt her eyes making her groan. She squinted her eyes trying to see who was calling her. She looked at the caller ID and noticed who was calling her – Phoebe.

She opened up the phone and answered it using the last of her strength to place the phone by her ear. She only managed to whisper one word "Phoebe..." before fainting as the pain and cold had become too much for her.

Billie lay there in the street unconscious soaking wet from the rain and bleeding heavily, as the sounds of muffled panic came from the voice down her phone.


	5. Chapter 5 Shot Alive!

Angelic Ami you must have empathy like Phoebe or something. That or my story line is quite easy to guess. 

PrueAndyForever Yes I guess that is true with when it rains it pours. Glad you liked and hope you like the rest of the story.

I.Dont.Break.Bones.Just.Hearts. Thanks I have been writing Billie for a long time now in other fics as well, I'm glad that you like the way that I write her. If you're a Phillie lover you should enjoy this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

charmedcrazy14 I'm really glad that your enjoying the story so much. Thanks for saying about my writing style I tend to write in script format mostly as it means a lot to me that you all think my story format style is good.

BlueFlamedFire Thanks for reading and I'm glad your enjoying the story, don't worry I didn't take offensive I gathered it was not meant to hurt. I'm glad you're a Billie lover because so am I she my favourite character from charmed. Hope you enjoy the story.

Thanks for the review again guys I'm so happy your all getting into the story enjoy the next update.

**Chapter Five Shot Alive!**

Billie's eyes slowly fluttered open as she strained to see past the bright light that was shinning on her. As her eyes slowly started to adjust she scanned the room she was in for something familiar. However what she saw was not what she had initially hoped for. White, bear and picture-less spaces around all four walls, with the only exit being that of a medium sized door was what filled the room. As Billie started to feel more awake she could hear machines beeping, that when she realised she was in a hospital.

Billie could feel the tingling pain all over her body from the many bruises and cuts she was covered in but it was not the pain that got her attention – it was the warmth. As Billie looked to the source of this strange feeling she realized it was caused by someone holding her hand.

Billie looked to her left to find Phoebe sitting on the visitor's chair, holding onto her hand however her head cradled in her other arm on top of the bed. She looked as though she was sleeping. Billie seeing this gently pulled Phoebe's hand closer to her trying not to wake her friend. She then turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around Phoebes arm closing her eyes tight trying to get rid of the memories from what had put her in here.

However what Billie had failed to notice is that Phoebe was in fact not asleep at all and was now sitting with her head up watching the young blonde hugging onto her arm. _That is so cute_, she thought to herself as she began to stroke Billie's hair with her other hand so gently that Billie did not even notice.

"You know if you wanted someone to hold on to, all you had to do was ask" Phoebe said softly waiting for her friend to look up.

Billie suddenly opened her eyes in shock not expecting to hear Phoebe's voice as she had thought Phoebe was asleep.

"Sorry" Billie said letting go of Phoebe's arm and sitting up in bed making her feel a sudden rush of pain shoot around her body.

Phoebe noticing that Billie looked as though she was in pain helped Billie to lean against the headboard of the bed, then moved onto the bed so that she was sitting on the edge of it just in front of Billie. Phoebe was just about to speak as Paige walked into the room with a massive smile across her face after seeing Billie sitting up in bed wide-awake.

"Hey you're up! The drowned rat unconscious look really didn't suit you." Paige joked while making her way over to the bed sitting next to Billie on the opposite side to Phoebe.

"Thanks" Billie shot back at Paige with a small laugh. That was probably the first time she had laughed even if only for a second since the Ultimate battle. Defiantly the first time she felt safe and slightly happy.

"No, really its good to see you up. We were worried about you for a while." Paige admitted rubbing the young blonde's arm.

"I'm glad you guys found me…I was pretty out of it." Billie replied.

"We didn't find you, one of your college friends did…Laura I think her name was. Trust me if we had found you, you would not be sitting in a hospital bed right now." Paige said.

"Do you remember what happened…what did this too you?" Phoebe interrupted, wanting to know what happened to her friend.

"Testosterone." Billie said while rolling her eyes. "I was walking home and some guys started to get a bit to physical for my liking…so kicked the one in the balls…they obviously didn't like that though." Billie continued as she folded her arms across her body.

"And I'm guessing you couldn't get away from them as you were too drunk" Paige said firmly looking Billie in the eyes so she could see that Paige was not very happy with the idea of her getting drunk.

"Oh, you know about that?" Billie said looking down at the bedcover feeling slightly ashamed of herself. _Here comes the 'what were you thinking' speech_, she thought to herself.

"Don't worry your not going to get the 'what were you thinking' speech if that's what you're worried about. Well not yet anyway." Paige joked with a slight sinister but yet jokingly smile.

"Your lucky Piper went home a while ago, she was planning to give you a right grilling about it." Phoebe said winking at Billie.

"Piper was here?" Billie said also most unable to believe what Phoebe had told her. Truthfully Piper was the last person Billie had expected to visit her anytime soon but the person Billie wanted to see the most to try and make things right again.

"Yeah she was…and so was you're uncle." Phoebe replied waiting to see how Billie took the last part.

Billie looked shocked straight away by what Phoebe had just told her. _My uncle…I don't have any…not anymore_, she thought to herself.

"You're uncle David." Paige said trying to get Billie's attention, as she had not said anything since Phoebe had told her about her uncle visiting.

"That's impossible. My dad told me he had died when I was seven. He was involved in something that ended up getting him shot." Billie said confused.

"Yeah he did sweaty…but he didn't die. He left the country and sorted himself out. He's changed now and got himself out of the situation he was in. He's come back to take care of you." Phoebe said to Billie gently holding her hand, trying to ease Billie into understanding, as she did not want to confuse or scare her friend.

"Talking about me are you?" A man said as he walked into the room. He had short black hair and wore black smart trousers with some kind of blue shirt that could not be properly seen under his black jumper.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little girl Billie, you've grown a lot." He said as he walked up to the foot of the bed smiling.

Billie looked at the man instantly recognising him to be her uncle David. Something about the way he was smiling at her made her feel uneasy as his smile looked almost sinister. _Why would dad tell me he died if he didn't?_ She thought to herself as she stared at him unable to speak or move.


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Reunion

**Apology:** Sorry about the lack of updates recently my life has been anything but normal and happy for a while now. I was finding it hard to write so was posting another series I had fully written. But I am back in the writing mood so have a new chapter for you now. I will also continue with the other series I have already written for those of you who have enjoyed it.

CharmedPiper1 Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you have been enjoying. Yes Billie's friends are similar to a few of mine; I have mixed the story with some things from my life and some things not from my life to create a balance. Billie and her uncle seem to have a history don't they? I love knowing things others don't; anyway you will find more out soon. Sorry for the mistakes I'm dyslexic and cannot always notice them.

Farah A Thanks for reading I'm glad you love Billie centered fics because I love writing them.

Charmedcrazy14 I'm glad you like the Phoebe and Billie scene, you really are into the Phillie fics aren't you? Let's wait and see about Piper shall we.

Angelic Ami I know poor Billie she's already had so much go on, I wonder how she will take it 

Ladybug Halliwell Thanks for the reviews, Billie got into the club because at some places they don't ID you till they can see you acting to drunk for their liking as they want your money. Paige used to be an alcoholic herself so she's able to pick up on signs of alcohol Billie may need Paige for help later. (Oh teaser ha). Now with the uncle you will just have to wait and see like everyone else. Thanks for reading.

**Authors note:** Thanks for all your reviews I'm glad you are enjoying the story, I have decided as I was away so long to give you two chapters today, I would have stuck them together but I think they are more effective separately.

**Chapter six – Happy Reunion.**

Billie sat there in the hospital bed dumbstruck staring at her uncle who she believed to be dead. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Everything in her mind was racing at 100 miles an hour, she was confused, no she was beyond confused. She didn't know what she believed was all she knew what that she did not understand how this could happen.

Phoebe gently lifted her hand out of Billie's grip and touched her arm making her jump out of her thought and look to Phoebe.

"Sweetie you staring, what's that matter" she said to the young blonde noticing how confused and worried she looked.

Paige picking up the tension in the room felt uneasy; _maybe they need to be alone for a while?,_ she thought to herself. She then looked over to Phoebe who glanced back from her to Billie with a worried face.

"Pheebs lets go get a coffee, I'm sure these two have a lot of catching up to do." Paige said thinking that talking to her uncle could help Billie understand what was going on.

Billie hearing this suddenly latched herself onto Phoebe in a tight hug as though Phoebe had become her last lifeline; however Billie herself was just as confused as Phoebe with this sudden portrayal of emotion. All she knew was that she felt afraid and did not feel safe being left alone with this man who suddenly came into her life claiming the impossible.

_Okay something defiantly isn't right here_, Phoebe thought to herself while feeling the tension in her young friend's body as she clung tightly to her. Phoebe could feel that Billie was beginning to become restless and out of breath in her arms and began trying to comfort her.

Billie suddenly felt Phoebe's arm warp around her back and felt protected and shielded from the world, however she was still confused as to why she felt this way. _What the hell is wrong with me?,_ she thought to herself as she clung to Phoebe tighter not wanting the safe feeling she was receiving leave her.

Phoebe then began to stoke Billie's hair while whispering word of reassurance in her ear trying to help her calm down, however Phoebe was worried by how heavy Billie's breathing had become and shot Paige a look as if saying 'help me out here'.

Paige seeing this was herself worried but had no idea of what to do with her friend; she looked from Phoebe to David and then just shrugged her shoulders indicating to the both of them she did not know what was wrong.

"Sweetie I need you to breathe slowly for me okay?" Phoebe said notching that Billie was near to passing out as she was breathing so heavily. Phoebe then pulled Billie off of her placing her hands on her shoulders to hold her steady and looked her in her eyes trying to calm her friend.

_I've never seen her like this before,_ Paige thought to herself as she watched Phoebe try to help the young blond breathe easier, she glanced quickly over to David and saw him looking annoyed with whatever it was that was happening before him. _Yeah because getting angry is going to help,_ Paige thought to herself sarcastically.

Phoebe noticing that Billie's breathing has now returned to normal removed her hands from Billie's shoulders while moving back towards the edge of the bed sitting next to her. Phoebe seeing how nervous Billie still looked smiled warmly at her in an attempt to reassure her.

"Billie I know you're probably tired and still in shock over all that has happened recently" David said while walking towards the bed. "But we need to talk now, its not going to do any good putting this off" He continued while looking around at Paige and Phoebe who were both watching Billie trying to determine her thoughts on this from her facial expressions. However they could not as she was staring down at a spot on the floor in a daze.

"Could I have a minute alone with Billie please?" David said breaking the silence that had endured after his last statement.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other both with looks as though they were saying 'do you think that is a good idea?' Phoebe then looked back to Billie who was staring at a spot on the floor; she picked Billie's head up with her hands so that Billie was looking at her. _It's the only way I know she is listening,_ Phoebe thought to herself.

"Billie your uncle wants to talk to you alone, me and Paige are going to go wait outside" Phoebe said quietly to Billie. Billie after hearing this grabbed a hold of Phoebe's hand in such away that Phoebe knew that she was pleading for her to stay.

"Its okay, we will be right outside if you need us. Okay?" Phoebe said while searching the young blondes face for an answer. Which she received through a simple nod of yes, to which Phoebe smiled at in return.

Phoebe stood up and bent over to give Billie a kiss on the head before she walked out of the room with Paige following behind who gave Billie's shoulder a reassuring squeeze on the way out. Then came what for some reason what Billie had been dreading. Her and her uncle alone in the room.


	7. Chapter 7 Guardian

Hey again guys here's the second chapter of the day enjoy and I will hopefully have another up tomorrow.

**Chapter seven Guardian.**

Billie didn't look at him; she just went back to staring at the spot on the floor. _Maybe if I ignore him he will think I'm tired and just leave,_ Billie thought to herself hopefully. _What am I thinking, he might be the last family I have and I want him to leave,_ Billie thought to herself feeling angry with herself.

"The doctor has said you can be released later today now that you're awake and everything seems okay." David said trying to break the silence however when he noticed that his niece had still not looked up to him he continued. "You're being released into my care" He said bluntly.

Billie looked up at him confused. _Did he just say what I think he did,_ she thought to herself. Once again Billie's head began to race around, a million thoughts she had no idea how to feel about this. Sure it would be good for her to have another family member around especially as she had no other, but there was still something about her uncle that she could not put her figure on. Something that made her feel afraid of him.

"I have been made your legal guardian as I am the only living relative you have now, I have found a house near your school so that you don't have to switch schools but you're not going to be staying in a dorm room anymore." He said pushing for any kind of reply from Billie.

"Cant I stay with the sisters? I know them and feel safe with them." Billie said quietly looking way from her uncle towards the wall.

"I'm your family you should feel safe with me! You're staying with me Billie we're not disusing it." He uncle said loudly while walking up to Billie making her feel nervous.

"It's obvious you need a strong hand, you're still a child and you end getting yourself admitted to hospital because you're drunk!" David said to her matter-of-fact-ly.

"Don't lecture me your not my father! He said you were dead and I wish you were. I don't want to move in with you. I don't know you. I don't like you!" Billie said angrily while standing up and facing her uncle, letting all the bottled up emotions over everything that had happened to her leak out.

David walked up to Billie and slapped her hard across her face. "You will be living with me whether you like it or not I am your uncle and you will respect and bide by my rules! One of which is no rudeness like that. If you don't stop pitying your self and start showing me some respect you will find yourself in more punishment than you can handle." David threatened her while pointing his finger in her face looking and sounding angry.

Suddenly Paige walked through the door and noticed David standing in a very nervous looking Billie's face who was backed up against the wall. "Is everything okay?" She said loudly to get David's attention.

David turned around shocked to see her, and smiled at her. "Everything is fine." He said while walking back over to the centre of the room, Billie watching his every step.

"You okay?" Paige said to Billie while walking up to after seeing how nervous Billie looked. "I heard shouting." Paige continued as she reached Billie who moved her hair slightly to attempt to cover the now reddening hand mark on her left cheek.

"I don't want to move in with him yet…I want to stay with you" Billie said quietly to Paige who pulled her into a one armed hug allowing Billie to hide the reddening hand mark on her left cheek.

"Billie you're moving in with me today, we have had this conversation." Her uncle said coldly with a hint of anger still lingering in his voice. Billie hearing this wrapped her arms around Paige returning the hug that her friend was giving her.

Paige noticing this wrapped her arm around Billie a little tighter while glancing over to David, she turned back to Billie patting her on the back and lowering her arm a little so she could turn both of them around to face David.

"It might make sense to let her stay with me and my sisters for a little while. So she feels safe until she gets to know you better." Paige said trying to reason with him as she could tell Billie did really not like the idea of having to live with him.

"Well then the quicker see moves in with me the quicker we will get to know each other. Billie you are moving in with me and that's finale. I'm going to go and get the paperwork signed to get you released wait here and I will be back for you." David said leaving the room with still a slight angry tone in his voice. As he left the room he almost bumped into Phoebe who was walking back in with a bag of crisps in her hand.

"What's got up his nose?" She said making her way over to Paige and Billie. _That's sweet,_ she thought as she noticed Paige with her arms around Billie while Billie was resting her hand on Paige's shoulder.

"I don't know." Paige replied wondering the same question herself. _That defiantly was not nothing that I walked in on,_ Paige thought to herself looking down at the young blonde in cased in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8 Settling In

Thanks again for your reviews guys now to answer a few of your questions. Or not because I'm going to be mean ha! But to answer all of some of your thoughts and theories David is an interesting character isn't he, and whether or not he is demon or mortal you will have to just wait and see.

I will review your review more on the next chapter thanks for doing them and keep them coming cos they are great.

**Chapter eight Settling In.**

It had been two months since Billie had been released from hospital and to her disliking she was still living with her uncle and hating every minute of it. They seemed to argue about something everyday.

One of their latest arguments had ended in Billie not being allowed to see the Halliwell sisters on weekdays only weekends. Which in her eyes sucked because her and Piper were now finally getting along better. _I never get to see them anymore because of all his stupid chores,_ she thought to herself angrily.

Right now Billie was sat on top of her bed in the small-undecorated room given to her by her uncle. She sat there watching the lightening flashing in the dark night covered sky outside of her window.

She couldn't sleep, she knew that she needed to but she couldn't. Partly because of the loud thunderstorm going on outside and partly because of the horrible noises she could hear coming from her uncle David's room.

Once again he had brought home a new lady friend from the pub this evening and now they were in his room, Billie hated the thought of it and she defiantly hated having to listen to it.

_I'm not listen to this anymore,_ she thought to herself as she got up off of her bed and walked over to a small shelf where her mini hifi is sitting and turned it on turning the volume up loud.

Over the top of the very loud music now playing in her bedroom Billie could hear her name being shouted by her uncle David he was telling her to turn the music down, but she ignored him.

She walked over to the window and stared out into the distance. _Just ignore him he will stop soon,_ she thought to herself while trying to block out the multiple amount of insults she could hear being shouted over the top of the music.

Suddenly her bedroom door swung open banging against the wall as her fully clothed, however messily looking, uncle David angrily stomped in and walked up to her mini hifi system.

He picked it up and threw it onto the floor near where Billie was standing making her jump and turn around to see it smashed into piece on the floor. _Crap now I'm in for it,_ she thought to herself as she looked up and saw her uncle David's furious face.

**[X**

Unlike the cold damp storm of last night it was now a bright Saturday morning, even though no thunder and lightening or rain could be seen now it was still a cold morning colder than usual. Although it could be said that the coldness had something to do with the graveyard that Billie was sleeping in.

Billie was sleeping on top of her parent's grave she had been there since late last night and must have fallen asleep due to the coldness. She was still soaking wet from the rain last night, she looked as though she had taken a 3 hour-long shower in her clothes.

Suddenly Billie's phone started to ring in her pocket making the blondes eyelids slowly flutter open.

She rubbed her aching head as her whole body started to shake through coldnessshelooked around confused. _Where the hell am I?,_ she thought to herself not really remember what had happened. She felt as though she had a hang over that was making her whole body ache badly.

Her Phone stopped ringing as Paige walked up behind her looking annoyed. "Ever heard of answering the phone?" She said before noticing how wet the confused young blonde was sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Billie are you okay?" Paige said knelling down beside the her friend making her jump as she had not realised Paige was there till now. "It's okay, it's me Paige." She said rubbing her friends arm trying to calm her as she could tell how confused she seemed.

It was when Paige rubbed Billie's arm that she could feel how cold she was and started to notice how visible Billie's shaking was.

"God Billie your freezing have you been here all night?" Paige said as she took of her coat and wrapped the young blonde up in it before pulling her closer towards her in a tight hug attempting to warm her up a little.

When doing this Paige noticed that Billie was wearing pyjamas and also had no shoes or socks on, her feet were covered in cuts. _What the hell is going on,_ she thought to herself while holding the trembling young blonde in her arms tight.

She wanted to get to the bottom of this because she was scared for her friend. _It's not normal to be in a graveyard dredged to the bone, in your bed wear,_ she thought to herself.

_I don't deserve her love,_ Billie thought to herself. _I'm bad I deserved it;_ she continued to think to herself. _I need help,_ she thought to herself before she started to cry in her friend's arms.

Paige noticing that Billie was crying started to stoke her hair while whispering shh-ing sounds in her ear trying to comfort her.

"I need help." Billie said quietly as she started to now remember what had happened last night wishing she could forget it.

"It's okay…lets get you somewhere warm." Paige said hearing Billie's plea for help. "Put your arms around my neck sweetie." Paige said as she lifted Billie up off the floor into her arms. _God she doesn't weigh a thing,_ she thought to herself once she was standing.

Billie obeyed her friend's request and wrapped her arms around her neck to help keep herself up in Paige's arms easier. She felt Paige's arms tightening around her and snuggled back into the embrace feeling safe and secure. She placed her head on top of Paige's shoulder and closed her eyes as Paige carried her back to her car.

Once Paige had reached the car she noticed that Billie had fallen asleep in her arms and decided it was probably best not to wake if she could help it. Paige opened the passenger seat door and carefully placed Billie in the seat so that her head was leaning against the chair facing towards the drivers side as she was sat asleep in the car.

Paige then closed the door as quietly as she could and walked to the back of the car where she got a large blue blanket out of the trunk. She walked back over to the divers side of the car and got in closing the door behind her.

She unfolded the blanket on her lap then dropped it over Billie tucking her in to help keep her warmer before leaning over her and fastening her seat belt.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you." She said kissing Billie on the cheek before starting the ignition in the car and driving off down the road, worry what it was that had happened to her friend.


	9. Chapter 9 Control

Thanks to everyone for the fantastic reviews it is really making me want to continue writing this fan fiction and I hope you will enjoy reading it.

Thanks charmedcrazy14 for the potential ideas all ideas are welcome so thanks for your input as for where my story is leading well you will just have to wait and see wont you.

Thanks to PrueAndyForever, and Ladybug Halliwell for your nice long reviews as well, David is a interesting if not to say quite mean character at the moments isn't he, as for the sisters catching onto this well wait and see :P

Angelic Ami is glad you are liking the extension of the Paige/Billie friendship is it something I always wanted to do with my other fics but was never able to as it was not right to in the context but this one I can and I'm glad you like it.

Farah A and Minerva67 thanks for reading my story I'm glad you both like it so far. I hope you all enjoy the rest and here is the next chapter.

**Chapter nine Control.**

Her eyes were still closed as she slowly came to, feeling the warm sheets and bedcover wrapped around her. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to this way forever. Stay with this safe warm feeling that she knew she wouldn't be able to get back at her uncle's place. That's when it hit her.

_Where am I,_ she thought to herself while quickly opening her eyes and shooting up right in the bed she was lying in. she looked around the nicely decorated room that she found herself in searching for any sign of life.

Suddenly her eyes fall onto the door of the room she was in, as there was an open gap there where it had not been shut fully. Through the gap she could see Paige and Henry sitting at the dinning table eating something from a bowl. It was seeing Paige that made her remember the graveyard when she had admitted needing help.

Slowly she rose from the bed almost falling back on it as she did so. Her legs were like jelly, all wobbly like the whole of her body felt. She knew it was fear as she was no longer cold, in fact she was warm very warm. As she touched her head it felt as though she almost had a fever, but she didn't care. The one thing that was on her mind now was that she knew Paige would ask her what was going on and she didn't know what to say.

_I could tell her the truth,_ she thought making her way over to the door. _No, he will make it seem as though I'm lying. It will only make things worse,_ she argued with herself while walking through the door up towards Paige and Henry.

"Billie your awake!" Paige said greeting the young blonde who walked over to her taking a seat trying to politely smile at her and her husband.

"I'm going to get you some noodles." Paige said leaving the table heading towards her kitchen. It was then that Billie realised what her and Henry had been eating. Thinking about even attempting to eat at the moment made her stomach cringe, she knew she would only throw it back up again if she tried.

"Does your uncle know you're here Billie?" Henry spoke up breaking the silence that had accrued since Paige had left the room. Billie looked up from her daydream to Henry and simply shook her head implying a 'no'.

"Do you want us to call him so her knows were you are?" Henry continued hoping this time for an answer out of the child in front of him. However he was somewhat disappointed when all he received was once again a shake of the head implying 'no'.

_What's she running from,_ Paige thought to herself while walking over to the table with a bowl of noodles and glass of orange squash. She had been standing in the doorway listening and watching the communication between her husband and Billie becoming more and more worried.

"Here you go sweetie." Paige said placing the noodles and drink down on the table, giving her friends shoulder a comforting squeeze as Henry stood up from the table.

"I have to get back to work now." Henry lied feeling that Paige could probably use sometime alone so that she could get the young blonde to open up to her. Henry then stood and walked around the table to Paige, then after kissing his wife on the check he left the room walking out of the apartment leaving Paige and Billie alone.

In this time Paige had noticed that Billie had not touched any of the food or drink she had placed in front of her, and decided to sit down at the table next to her. "Billie you really need to eat something. Aren't you hungry?" She said concern ridden in her voice.

_I can't tell her I can't eat it…I don't want to worry her more,_ Billie thought to herself while staring down at the noodles in front of her. "I don't feel very well." She said hoping that her friend would accept it. It was not a complete lie, as she really didn't feel well at all in fact she felt like shit to tell the truth.

Paige looked at her worriedly then placed her hand on top of Billie's forehead. "Looks like you have a fever coming on." Paige said withdrawing her hand and turning her friends check with her head so that she is looking into her eyes.

"Sweetie what were you doing in the graveyard? Had you been there all night?" Paige asked hoping that Billie wouldn't hold up her defensive barriers against her and let her help her for once before it becomes too late.

" I-" Billie started before being cut off by three loud bangs on the door making her jump slightly. Paige noticing this smiled to her reassuringly.

"It's okay, it's just someone at the door." She said. "People always pick the worst time to come round don't they?" She continued with a wink making Billie smile.

"I'll be right back." Paige said getting up and making her way over to the door. When she got there she opened the door to reveal a very angry looking David who barged his way through into her apartment throwing her slightly off guard as she watched him approach Billie shocked.

David stormed up to Billie and grabbed her arm hard yanking her off of the dinning table chair and pulling her towards the door forcefully as she tried to resist him. Paige seeing this came over to them and pulled David off of her now very nervous looking charge and looked at him angrily.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She said angrily through clenched teeth at him while pulling Billie to her side who kept a hold on Paige's hand as though it was a lifeline.

"Not letting her run away that's one thing for sure." David shouted angrily pulling Billie off of Paige and pushing her out of the apartment towards the car parking lot. "Move it!" He commanded pushing Billie along as Paige ran after them.

"Leave her alone she's just a kid." Paige shouted getting angry herself as she saw David shove Billie into he passenger seat of the car and threatening her about something that Paige could not quite hear. He then slammed the car door on her as he walked around to the drivers side.

While he did this Paige could see that Billie lowered her head in side the car while pulling her feet up onto the chair placing her self in the fettle position to hide her face from Paige as she had tear rolling down it.

"Yeah a kid who is in my care not yours! She is out of control and I'm going to stop her now before she does anything stupid." David without even looking back at Paige as he opens the car door and gets in side closing it behind him.

Before he starts the ignition Paige sees him hit Billie on the leg making her legs fall back down onto the ground, after which he starts the ignition and drives off leaving a confused and worried Paige left behind.


	10. Chapter 10 These Deepening Cuts

**Authors note:** I would just like to point out that even though I said this story will have elements of my own life in and I am writing as a release this particular part has nothing to do with my own life and is in fact about a friends who I will not the name of for privacy. I am adding this for her as she asked me to and also as it brings another element to the story. My friend is reading but not reviewing so please treat the topic carefully as my friend still has some problems with it.

Thanks for the reviews guys I'm glad you are all enjoying the story especially you charmedcrazy14 you really seem to be getting into it as for the cant eat line, well you'll have to wait and see.

Angelic Ami I agree she does need to tell someone about what's going on with David being so controlling doesn't she. However Paige did see it herself so maybe she will get the help she needs? Wait and see.

I will review your reviews more with the next chapter thanks for doing them and keep up the reading.

**Warning Contains abuse please do not read if you are likely to be offended. **

**Chapter ten These Deepening Cuts.**

It was pitch black as the rain heavily thumped down on the window outside. Any normal person would not be able to see anything in entering the basement in darkness like this but not Billie. No she could see her surroundings. Probably because she had been locked down there so long crying huddled in the corner.

She felt so alone and scared, she knew he would be back down again and that frightened her. She wanted so much to be able to break the window and escape again. But where would she go, he would just find her and bring her back like when she ended up at Paige's. Even if he wouldn't she still couldn't escape, as he had made sure that he had taken anything she could use to break the thick double glazing class window out of the room.

_Maybe I could break it by running at it;_ she thought standing and walking over to the window. However when she got there she noticed that black metal bars were all around it on the outer side of the house. Seeing this her heart sank even further into her pit of depression. She was trapped with no way out.

She wanted so desperately to call Paige but knew somehow that this room was magically protected as she had tried so many times before until her uncle had told her that magic cannot get in or out, it can only be used in this room. Part of her wanted to blast him into a wall, but she knew she couldn't, she knew his threat of binding her powers was real since she saw him making the potion after finding it in the sisters book of shadows that time they had been invited over for dinner.

_Damn it he's got my phone to,_ she screamed in her mind wishing so badly she could call for help or just hear the sound of her friend's voices.

Suddenly a sense of fear shot up her spin making her hairs stand on edge as she heard the door unbolt and steps coming closer as someone walked down the stairs into the basement.

_Shit he's back,_ she thought to herself in fear as she quickly moved back into her corner and tried to hide herself while sitting in the fettle position almost as though she is protecting herself.

"I've told you before you are not getting out of here until I say so. Keep on disobeying me and it will be a very long time before you see your friends again!" Billie heard a male angry voice say sounding as though it was coming from just above her. She couldn't look up, as she knew it was her uncle. She didn't know why she was so afraid of him. It was that same fear she had as a child the one she didn't quite understand.

David growing increasingly angry by the fact his niece looked as though she was ignoring him, grabbed her arm and forced her up on to her feet shoving her face first into the wall.

_Somebody please help me!,_ she thought to herself as she could feel her t-shirt being lifted and could hear her uncle David unbuckling his belt behind her.

She just stood there frozen in fear unable to more partly because of the fear of waiting for the first blow to hit and partly because David was holding her against the wall not letting her move.

Then he struck her hard on the back. The first blow landed cutting through two already crimson red lines on her back making the two of them plus the new one forming, bleed over each other.

She cried out in pain as the initial shock of the blow had passed, if it wasn't for her uncle holding her up her legs would have given way and she would have fallen to the floor. Suddenly she felt David's hand move away as he began to strike her over and over again turning her skin into a patchwork sheet with red and white lines crossed over each all over on her pale skin.

He hadn't even noticed that she had fallen to the floor crying in pain as he carried on beating and beating her shouting insults at her telling her she was worthless and deserved it.

She couldn't take it any more she felt as though she was on fire with the amount of pain she was in; she wanted to badly for it to stop for her to just die on the spot.

Suddenly her emotions and pain got the better of her, and without realising, she telekinetically blasted her uncle into the wall on the over side of the basement.

It was a while before Billie realised that he had stopped beating her, as she lay on the floor crying in pain because of her stinging body that was bleeding badly now. She looked up and saw her uncle lay unconscious on the floor over the other side of the basement and looked scared.

_Oh shit! He's going to bind my power then kill me for sure now,_ she thought to herself panicking._ I have to get out of her; _she continued to think to herself now becoming hysterical with worry and fear.

Slowly she rose to her feet, almost falling back down again in pain, but she used the wall to steady herself before she ran up the basement stairs and out of the house into the wet streets. The rain was pouring down on her making her skin sting even more as the rain soaked through her ripped clothes into the large cuts all over her body.

She knew where she wanted to go. She knew she would not be safe until she was with someone she trusted, someone older who could help her. However the problem was that the nearest person she knew that would be able to help her lived on the other side of town, so with as much strength as she could find she thought against the burning pain and ran as fast as she could in fear of her uncle awakening and coming to find her.

She was running so frantically down the streets that she did not notice the car coming around the corner as she ran across the road. Suddenly she heard the cars horn making her freeze still in the road in shock, as it speed towards her at 20mph. Even though it was not that fast it seemed to fast for Billie to be able to move away from.

The car hit her making her land on top of the bonnet then slid down onto the floor in front of it as the driver slammed the breaks on hard. Billie lay on the ground dazed for a while before trying to sit up.

Suddenly she felt arms around her supporting her and helping her sit up_. It must be the driver,_ she thought to herself as she felt someone pulling her into a warm hug gently from behind. Tight enough so she could feel it, but not too tight to make her cry in pain from the open cuts on her back.

"Billie? Oh god, are you okay? Billie heard a familiar voice say to her. "Piper?" Billie said weakly in a confused voice. The car hadn't hit her very hard but her head still hurt like hell with the mixed emotions, pain and tiredness she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"At least you know who I am." Piper said relieved. "Billie don't fall asleep on me." Piper said slapping the young girls checks lightly waking her up after noticing she had almost fallen asleep on her.

Even though she was in so much pain and was tired she felt safe with Piper because she knew that even though they had had their differences in the past they were now okay with each other. She knew Piper would not let anyone hurt her and this made her feel safe.

Piper on the other hand was now becoming increasingly worried about her. _She needs to go to a hospital,_ she thought to herself lifting herself and Billie up off the floor and leading her towards the passenger's seat of the car.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Piper said as she helped Billie sit down in the car seat. As Billie did so the cold hard leather of the chair was pushed hard against her back making her cry out in pain.

"Careful. Take it easy." Piper said as she fastened Billie's seat belt. After giving Billie's arm a reassuring yet gentle squeeze Piper closed the door and made her way over to the drivers side.

Once Piper had gotten in the car she quickly fastened her seat belt and turned on the ignition of the car. Turning the car around she went back the way she came heading towards the hospital while keeping one eye on the road and the other on Billie making sure she was not falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Scaring Me

Hey guys here is the next chapter, this one has quite a bit of dialogue in because it is important. I will review your reviews with the next chapter as its late now and I'm quite tired lol.

But in answer to your question charmedcrazy14 I do plan to continue with the self-harming that was in the beginning of the story but that will occur later on when we get more into all the elements of the story.

As for all your questions on why Piper didn't call Paige, well wait and see there's and explanation for it coming up. :P

Hope you enjoy and please keep up reading and reviewing.

**Chapter eleven Scaring Me.**

The hospital door crashed open as Paige came running in followed closely behind by Phoebe. Piper hearing this looked up and straight away knew from the rush Paige was in to reach her she was likely to get an earful.

"Why the hell didn't you call me you knew I could have healed her?" Paige said in an angry hushed voice knowing that there were people around that could have heard her.

"Because I knew you were in the underworld and would not have heard me." Piper replied in the same hushed voice noticing the doctor coming out of a room.

"Are these your sisters Mrs Halliwell?" The female doctor said as she approached the three, oblivious to the small argument that had occurred just seconds beforehand.

All three of the sister's nodded and turned to the doctor for news on their young friend's state. "How is she?" Phoebe spoke up.

"We have managed to stabilise her. You can see her now but there is something I need to talk to you about first concerning her safety." The doctor replied grabbing all three sisters attention immediately.

"Billie collapsed because of extreme blood loss and a lack of nutrients in her body. However the extreme blood loss couldn't have been from the accident as she would not have been hit hard enough to extent of the scaring we found on her body." The doctor continued slowly taking time to watch each of the sister's reactions.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe said slightly confused not really understanding what the doctor was asking off them or telling them.

"She's being abused!" Paige gasped. _I should have realised earlier,_ she thought to herself angrily, looking back at the doctor for confirmation.

"That's what all the signs are pointing to yes. Do you know anyone who could be hurting her?" The doctor said looking to Paige, as she seemed to be the quickest to realise, compared to her sisters.

"Her uncle! It has to be after the way he was this morning with her. I found her soaking wet outside and took her back to my place to help warm her up, we were talking when he came barging in and dragged her out angrily shoving her into his car. It's not the first time I have seen him that way with her either. She's afraid of him and I have never seen her afraid of anyone before." Paige explained quickly with worry and anger in her voice.

"Is this the same uncle you asked us to call earlier?" The doctor said to Piper worried obviously seeing David as a likely candidate for who has been hurting Billie after Paige's explanation.

_Oh no, what have I done?,_ Piper thought to herself while nodding a yes to the doctor who looked worried.

"He's going to be here soon. Even though we couldn't get hold of him we left a message so he will come and pick her up." The doctor explained looking to the sisters.

"Can't you stop him? I mean not let him take her?" Phoebe said sounding angry, as she is scared for the young witch.

"Only if Billie admits to being abused or her uncle admits to abusing her. Otherwise we have no proof. Even though there's enough evidence to make a case against him he could still make it seem as though she is doing it to herself. With the lack of nutrients in her body it looks as though she isn't eating. He could say she is harming herself." The doctor replied.

"Which if he wins and gets her back it could make things a hell of a lot worse for her." Piper continued catching onto what the doctor was getting at.

"The problem is she wont talk to me, or any of my nurses. I'm hoping that she will be more willing to talk to one of you as you seem close." The doctor said looking through the small glass window of the door she walked out of.

"Thank-you doctor." Paige said as she walked to the door, the doctor smiled and walked down the hallway as Phoebe and Piper also walked to the door entering the small room behind Paige.

As Paige walked into the room she could see Billie lying in the bed on her side, she was hocked up to machines that were pumping some kind of nutrients into her body. Paige noticed how fragile the young girl looked and while walking closer to the bed she could see tear stain lines down the sides of her cheeks where she had been crying.

_How could I let this happen to you? I'm meant to protect you,_ Paige thought to herself her heart sinking as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Billie and stroked her hair making the young blonde's eyes shot open.

"It's okay." Paige said seeing Billie's nervous reaction to being touched suddenly. She stroked Billie's hair again noticing the young witch relax this time while smiling weakly at her.

Billie saw Piper sit on the chair next to her bed at the same time as she felt a dip in the mattress behind her. _It must be Phoebe,_ she though to herself while rolling over, slightly, to her side to see whom it was.

When she rolled over she saw Phoebe lying across the bed next to her with her head propped up by her hand, Phoebe smiled to Billie warmly. In that very moment Billie didn't feel alone anymore. Three powerful and loving friends that cared about her were around her. She felt safe with them. She wanted to stay that way forever but deep down she knew she couldn't.

Billie pushed herself up against the pillows so she was still lying down but leaning against them slightly enabling her to see all three sisters. She winced in pain as the scars on her back started to burn again.

"Easy." Piper said wanting her to take things steady. "You gave me quite a scare there missy." Piper continued trying to lighten the mood a little noticing how worried her sisters were and how tired Billie looked.

"Sorry." Billie said with a small smile to Piper, who returned her smile before saying what everyone wanted to say but for some reason couldn't. "Billie, your doctor noticed some scaring on your body that she doesn't think came from the accident. She thinks someone is abusing you." Piper said matter-of-fact-ly, looking the young blonde in the eyes at all times searching her for a reaction.

"If someone's hurting you, you can tell us. Is it David?" Paige asked looking at Billie. In her own mind she had already condemned David but she had to make sure.

Billie didn't answer them; she wanted to but was afraid of what they would say. She thought they would be angry with her for screwing up her chance of being with a member of her family again.

David had told her so many times that she was worthless and pathetic that she had started to believe him. She didn't know what to say to them, all she could do was lower her head to try to escape the gaze of three pairs of eyes that were staring at her waiting for her answer.

"Billie we can't help you if you don't talk to us." Phoebe said finally breaking the silence causing Billie to look up at her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing running around in the middle of streets at night?! You could have got yourself killed!" David shouted from the doorway.

He had just entered the room to hear Phoebe's last comment. Seeing that Billie was about to reply and probably tell them everything he decided to shout the first thing that came to mind to interrupt her from doing so.

Billie's heart sank hearing her uncle's voice, the safe feeling leaving her instantly and the feeling of fear entering her body again.

The sisters looked to each other knowing that the one chance they had to get Billie to admit what was happening to her had just been ruined by her uncle's untimely arrival.


	12. Chapter 12 Power

Thank you again for the amazing reviews; keep it up for me because you are making me want to write it more for you guys.

Lol. Angelic Ami I hate David too and I have to write him!! I'm glad you are getting into the story and there's still a long way to go with it. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks for the review Ladybug Halliwell, I know he's horrible isn't he, I wonder if Billie will tell the sisters? Hmmm. Read and find out. :p hope you enjoy.

Charmedcrazy14 sorry about that yes I did mean cuts, sometimes I done always see the mistake I make till they are pointed out because of my dyslexia but I will try harder to stop that from happening again so I don't confuse you. Glad you enjoyed and hope you like what's the come.

Thanks for the review Minerva67 keep reading and enjoy.

The chapters are starting to get a bit longer now, hope you guys don't mind that and here's the next chapter enjoy!!

**Chapter twelve Power**

It had been ten minutes since David had entered the room angrily. Billie hadn't spoken a word since then, she had kept her head down, keeping out of her uncle's gaze. No conversation had gone on between the two of them as a nurse had entered the room just after to take Billie off the nutrient drip she was on.

The sisters were still sat as protectively around Billie as they had been before, except now Phoebe was sat upright instead of lying down and Paige had turned around on the bed so that she could see David, even though she was still sat next to Billie who was also now sitting completely upright.

"Get your stuff we're going." David ordered coldly as the nurse walked out of the room. David waited for Billie to get up off the bed but she didn't, she was in a complete daze. She had not even heard him speak to her, which made him angrier.

"Now!" He shouted while walking up to her. The sudden change in volume of her uncle's voice made Billie jump out of her trail of thoughts and get up from the bed. David seeing this walked out the room as Billie started to slowly follow him her head low to the ground.

"Sweetie you don't have to go. We can help you." Paige said taking a hold of the young blondes hand, stopping her from leaving. Billie turned back around to face Paige who stood up so they were near the same level of height.

"Billie!" They heard David shout from outside the door, making Billie jump and turn towards the door. Paige seeing this cupped Billie's face in her hands and turned her head back to face her so she was staring into the girl's eyes.

"Is he hurting you Billie?" Paige said calmly but with a serious tone hoping the teenage girl in front of her would let down her barriers so someone could help her. Paige didn't want it to be true, she wanted so much for Billie not to have to go through this, but knew that it had to be true. _No one can hurt themselves to the extent that she is,_ Paige thought to herself even though she had thought the young blonde had been self harming due to the scars on her arms.

_If she was doing this to herself she would not be so scared of him,_ Paige thought to herself while watching her friends eyes dart around the room in fear before finally the moment of truth occurred. She nodded. Just a simple nod of yes.

On seeing this Paige's heart sank for the girl stood before her, so young and troubled, having been through so much already, and now to top it off to be abused and feel so helpless. _I'm going to kill him, I'm going to orb his child abusing balls into a volcano,_ Paige thought to herself angrily.

"I don't want to go back there. Please don't let him hurt me any more." Billie pleaded through tear-y eyes as tears now had started to run freely down her cheeks.

Paige hearing this snapped out of her angry trail of thoughts and looked at the young girl before her, feeling as though she wanted to cry herself with all the mixed emotions running through her body. But she couldn't she had to stay strong for her friend.

With that thought in her mind Paige pulled Billie gently towards her in a hug and began to stoke her hair and rub her back carefully, minding that she was not hurting Billie because of all the cuts on her back.

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you any more." Paige said sweetly to the young girl sobbing in her arms as Phoebe got off of the bed and came over to them hugging Billie from behind so that she was now in cased like a sandwich between the two of them.

Piper went to join the three of them in the embrace to offer her support to the young blonde wrapped in her two younger sisters arms, when suddenly David entered the room angrily.

"Billie I said we…" David stopped mid sentence on noticing the scene in front of him prompting Piper to step forward in front of him protectively.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Piper said staring David in the eyes while speaking bitterly to him. She wanted to blow him up there on the spot. Yes it was true Billie and Piper had had differences since the Ultimate Battle but now they were closer than ever. And the thought of this animal before her hurting Billie made her blood boil.

Billie felt safe and protected in Phoebe and Paige's arms knowing that the truth was out and the sisters wouldn't let him hurt her again. But still just knowing he was in the room made her fearful by his presence.

She closed her eyes trying to forget he was there and closed them even tighter when she heard fast paced footsteps getting closer, until, bang! Something or someone must have smacked into the wall because there was the loudest bang ever that echoed down the hospital corridors.

On hearing this sudden bang Phoebe pulled herself away from Billie and looked over to Piper who was standing in front of a now unconscious David sprawled out on the floor just below the wall.

**X**

After the incident with David in the hospital, security had found a gun on him and he had been arrested and taken to jail for the night. Custody of Billie had been handed over to the sisters who decided it was best for Billie to stay with Phoebe for the night seeing as her place was least busy at the moment.

Paige at first, of course, had argued against that wanting to take care of her young charge but Phoebe had told her it would be better, because her condo was the furthest away from Billie's uncles house, which would probably make her feel safer. However the real reason had been that she and Piper wanted for Billie to be able to relax and get some sleep and they knew that Paige would not let her until she knew exactly what David had been doing to her these past months.

Now Phoebe was sat on her sofa watching Mean Girls on T.V with Billie sat next to her. Billie had her arms wrapped around Phoebe's waist and her head was lying on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe had one arm wrapped around Billie while she made gentle circles with her thumb on Billie's arm.

With her other arm she was scooping popcorn out of a bowl that was on her lap into her mouth as she stared attentively at the T.V. She was putting so much focus on the film that she didn't even notice when a piece of popcorn, she had aimed for her mouth, actually missed and fell on top of Billie's head.

Wondering why the popcorn had not yet entered her mouth, Phoebe looked around for it realising she had dropped it on Billie. "Ops…sorry sweetie." She said picking the popcorn up off of Billie's head. It was when doing this that she realised Billie was in fact asleep, and had probably been asleep for some time now.

_Poor girls probably exhausted,_ she thought to herself while smiling down at her. Billie had been given some pretty strong painkillers at the hospital for the pain in her back that probably made her sleepy. But Phoebe knew that the real reason for her tiredness was the emotional and physical pain she had been suffering with for the last few months.

Quietly Phoebe placed the bowl of popcorn on the table next to her and turned off the T.V using the remote control on the arm of the sofa. She then gently picked the sleeping blonde up in her arms, being careful not to wake her as she carried her into the guest bedroom.

On entering the room Phoebe turned on the light switch that was situated on the wall next to the door, she then made her way over to the bed. She pulled the bedcover half way down the bed first before lying Billie down on the bed.

She then gently pulled the bed cover back over Billie and tucked her in to keep her warm. Noticing how peaceful her friend looked she bent down by the side of the bed knowing that Billie's dreams over the next few weeks, months even, would be anything but peaceful.

"Your safe now sweetie." She whispered while kissing Billie gently on the forehead before walking out of the room turning the light out as she left.

**X**

David was sat in his cell at the jail when suddenly a demon flamed into the cell making him jump up. Part of him was scared of this being as he knew it was magical and he himself wasn't, meanwhile another part of him respected this being as it was powerful and David liked to have power over people.

"I have an offer to make you." The demon said to David who looked interested by this straight away. _Anything's better than being stuck here,_ he thought to himself looking the demon in the eyes.

"Something which I know you will like." The demon continued holding out his hand to David. David looked the demon up and down before taking his hand as the two of them flame out of the jail cell leaving it empty.


	13. Chapter 13 Look Who's Out And About

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates recently, things have been over hectic at the moment with college work and stuff.

Thank – you Terrence and The Matriarch, for your amazing reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying the story and the way in which I describe thing, hope you will like the rest of the story please keep reading.

Charmedcrazy14, don't worry I was not offended by you pointing out my mistake with the scars instead of cuts thing, it was an honest mistake in writing that I hold my hands up too, don't worry all is fine. I'm glad you like my writing thanks for saying that it meant a lot, haha I know go Piper, hope you like the rest of the story.

Thanks for your reviews angelic ami and Ladybug Halliwell, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, yes that demon wanting to work with David is intriguing isn't it, and I wonder what could happen next ummmm.

Thanks for showing an interest Spray-Painted Roses, I'm glad you like the story and find it realistic, as I have said in some chapter and on this disclaimer so but not all elements of the story are from my life, parts that are not from my own life are things that have happened to people around me who I care about, so I like to think that my writing is realistic and I'm glad you find it so. Please keep reading and enjoy.

Okay so without further ado here is the next chapter, once again I'm sorry for the overdue update and hope you enjoy.

**Chapter thirteen Look Who's Out And About**

It was now morning outside, not that Phoebe had really noticed the change in light that much. She had been sitting at her breakfast table all night long, since she had taken Billie to the quest room and put her to bed, when she had fallen asleep on her sitting on the sofa. She hadn't wanted to go to sleep just in case the young blonde had a bad dream and needed her, but luckily she had slept soundly all night long.

_At least she's had one good nights sleep,_ Phoebe thought to herself while taking a sip out of the newly poured cup of coffee, which was sat in front of her on the kitchen table. Phoebe looked over to the microwave, which has a flashing green 24-hour clock displaying on it. It read the time 9:30am.

Suddenly Phoebe's attention turned to the quest room, which now had a completely open door as Billie was walking out of it. She was rubbing her head as she walked into the room still wearing pyjamas; she looked almost as tired as Phoebe, if that was even possible. _I feel shit, _Billie thought to herself while noticing how hot her head was feeling under her hand. _She looks as bad as I feel,_ Phoebe thought to herself as Billie neared the kitchen table slowly.

"Come here sweetie." Phoebe said holding out her arm for the blonde approaching her to walk into. Billie did so, not really feeling up to fighting against it, not that she would have done anyway. She was still very nervous and needed as much comfort as she could receive from her friends around her. Billie happily walked into the offered hug and rested her burning head against Phoebe's chest while wrapping her arms around Phoebe's waist.

"Wow, you're burning up!" Phoebe said as she pushed some of Billie's blonde hair out of her face so that she could see the young blondes face. Her face looked hot and clammy, her eyes droopy. She really did look ill. Billie leaned against Phoebe in the hug for a short while before Phoebe got up from her chair and guided Billie to sit down on it.

She walked behind the chair over to a cupboard in her kitchen, opening it she took out a temperature reading thermometer and brought it back to Billie. "Okay, put this in mouth for me until it beeps." Phoebe said handing the thermometer to Billie, as Billie was taking the thermometer there was a loud knock at the door, which made her jump. Instinctively she grabbed on to Phoebe's hand tighter as her whole body flinched.

"It's okay, I'll be back in a minuet." Phoebe said while bending down to Billie's level to give her a kiss her forehead, to try and calm her down a bit noticing the fear that seemed to ripple through her body as soon as she heard the knock on the door. After feeling sure that Billie seemed settled, as she had now let go of Phoebe's hand and was about to place the thermometer in her mouth, Phoebe made her way over to the door.

However when Phoebe opened the door she had not expected to see who was there standing before her - Darryl.

"Darryl?" Phoebe said dumbstruck. "When did you get back?" she continued happily, it had been a long time since she had seen Darryl and the last time they were not on the best of terms that was for sure. She smiled to Darryl and moved out of the way of the door so he could walk through.

"I got back this morning, I was in the station for two hours and already they have assigned me to the newest freaky case." Darryl said half jokingly and half seriously. Phoebe raised an eyebrow to this comment. _I don't think he's here for a social call then,_ she though to herself, wondering what his new freaky case could be about.

Phoebe was about to reply when she felt someone's arms wrap around one her arms, she looked down and noticed Billie stood next to her with the thermometer in one of her hands. Phoebe unwrapped her arm from Billie's arms and placed her arm gently around the young blondes back and waist, knowing that her friend didn't like to be away from her too long at the moment. Phoebe had gathered that Billie felt safer when she was closer to her or her sisters.

Darryl watched the two as Phoebe took the thermometer out of Billie's hand with her spare hand and read the temperature off of it. Seeing the condition of the young girl he decided not to anything yet, even though he knew he would have to soon enough.

"102.1." Phoebe stated. "You must have got a fever from being outside in the rain so long." Phoebe said to Billie. _If this gets any higher I'm taking her to hospital again,_ Phoebe thought to herself. She knew that Billie would not go willingly at the moment, as she hated hospitals and so did Phoebe.

"You must be Billie." Darryl said while stretching out his hand for the young blonde to shake; however the response he received was not one he was counting on. Instead of shaking the hand offered like most people would Billie jumped back in fear, as she had no noticed him standing there beforehand.

Billie flinched while edging backwards so she was standing behind Phoebe using her as a live shield almost. Her arms became wrapped around Phoebe's once again as her body started to shake. She didn't even know this man but already she was scared of him, she didn't really understand why she was scared she just knew that she was.

Phoebe concerned at how badly Billie reacted turned around to her quickly and hugged her trying to calm her shaking friend down by rubbing her back gently. "It's okay honey, Darryl's not going to hurt you." Phoebe said in a further attempt to calm her friend.

"Sorry Darryl, she's not usually like this. She's been through a lot recently and gets nervous." Phoebe tried to explain whiling holding the quivering blonde in her arms.

"It's okay Phoebe I know about her uncle, they assigned me to the case involving Billie. It's the reason why I'm here." Darryl explained knowing that it was better to just tell them what was going on than to drag it out.

"Billie's case is your freaky case?" Phoebe said confused as she turned herself and Billie back around to face Darryl, Billie still clinging to her tightly wrapped in her arms. Darryl simply nodded in answer to the question. "Why don't we sit down?" He said pointing to the sofas. Phoebe nodded and leaded Billie and Darryl to the sofas.

Phoebe and Billie sat down on one sofa next to each other, while Darryl sat across from them past a coffee table, which separated them. "I have some bad news involving the case." Darryl finally said breaking the silence that had endured since they had sat down.

"What kind of bad news?" Billie spoke up nervously, clinging tightly onto one of Phoebe's hands. Even though she was trying to act strong, Darryl could see from the look in her eyes how scared she was, he didn't want to have to put her through anymore but knew she had to know.

"It's David. He's escaped from the cell we were holding him in…. there is no way he could have got out that cell unless he had help. The other officers think someone on the inside helped, but I think it could have been a…"

"Demon." Phoebe said interrupting Darryl's speech. She looked over to Billie to notice the blondes breathing had become short and frantic, she looked terrified. Quickly Phoebe repositioned herself on the sofa and wrapped her arms around Billie again, protectively, attempting to calm her down by whispering reassurances in her ear.

"We have teams searching for him as we speak…were doing everything we can to find him and if he is here we will find him." Darryl said trying to help Phoebe calm the young blonde down, to little advantage though as she was now to scared to even hear him.

Suddenly Darryl's pager rang, showing he had a message. Darryl took the pager off of his belt and read the message, sighing he looked to Phoebe. "I'm sorry I have to go now." Darryl said getting up off the sofa.

"Thanks for coming to tell us in person." Phoebe said getting up off the sofa pulling Billie up with her. She lead Billie still wrapped in her arms and Darryl to the door, which she opened for Darryl to leave through.

"Hopefully next time we meet it will be through social reasons instead of work." Darryl said smiling sympathetically to Phoebe, who still had Billie in her arms.

"That would be nice." Phoebe replied smiling as Darryl left down the hallway. Phoebe slowly closed the door. She parted from the young blonde who was in cased in her arms and tried to get her attention so that she could make sure Billie was listening to what she was saying.

However Phoebe noticed when doing this that Billie was staring right past her back into the condo, she looked afraid, terrified even. "Billie? Billie what's wrong?" She said trying to get the girls attention but she had little luck, Billie was completely frozen in fear.

Confused at what could be scaring Billie so much, Phoebe slowly turned around and was faced with something she did not expect. Over thirty demons were in her condo, but what drew her attention the most was the man stood slightly forward, in the middle of this group of demons - David.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." David said grinning as he gestured towards Billie.

_Oh my god, were in big trouble here,_ Phoebe thought to herself moving in front of a frozen Billie to protect her once again like a live shield.


	14. Chapter 14 Creatures Of The Dark

Hey guys sorry about the lack of updates recently have been mega busy with extra shifts at work and preparing for exams, but finally it had come to you.

Thanks for the reviews guys nice to see some new names to, thanks for dropping by and reading I hope your all enjoying the story and I will comment on your reviews with the next chapter which should be up in the next couple of days as its close to being finished.

So read enjoy and review, thanks guys.

**Chapter fourteen: Creatures Of The Dark**

A warm feeling of comfort drifted over her body as she felt something stroking her hair in a monotonous repetitive tone. However that warm safe feeling soon disappeared as she remembered where she was. The underworld. That's right, she had been kidnapped from the person she trusted to keep her safe. She didn't know how long she had been down there now.

As she opened her eyes to look around the dark, dank cave of the underworld, fear erupted in her body as she realised she was lying on someone's lap. _What the hells going on,_ she thought to herself as she quickly gathered the little strength she had to throw herself off of the persons lap and back into the corner of the caves wall.

She looked around her surroundings, and noticed the cave to be that of the room she had been kept in for quite sometime. Her arms and legs were bound together by chains making it harder for her to move. That along with the biting pain all over her bruised and bleeding body from the various wounds she had gathered made any kind of movement a painful experience.

"Take it easy Bill, you don't want to hurt yourself." Billie heard a familiar and comforting voice say.

Billie to where the voice had come from and hope shinned through her eyes. It was Phoebe. She was crouched down in front of Billie who looked into Phoebe's eyes hoping to find safety, but instead found nothing but pure black evil.

"Your not Phoebe!" She said trying to convince herself while throwing out her arm telekinetically blasting Phoebe into the wall of the cave.

Phoebe hit the back of the cave wall with a loud bang making her shout "ouch" loudly causing Billie to jump where she was sitting on the floor. Slowly bet angrily Phoebe got up off the floor and started to approach the cowering young blonde.

"What the hell did you do that for? Are you stupid, or just disrespectful? After everything I have done for you! You know I was actually going to save you! Get you away from here. But now I think I will just leave you here to be beaten…to rot…. your so pathetic…. you ruin everything…. you ruin everyone's life!" Phoebe said getting angrier and angrier with every step she took towards Billie.

Phoebe had stopped her rant at the young blonde noticing she was cowering as far back into the corner of the wall as she could. Crying and shaking with her arms wrapped tightly around her head as she sat in the fettle position. Through the muffled sobs she could hear the blonde whispering something to herself.

Phoebe took another step forward so that she would be able to hear what the young girl in front of her was saying. Billie noticing that Phoebe was now stood in front of her looked up into Phoebe's eyes as Phoebe looked into her eyes. The two of them stayed in that position locked in eye contact.

"Your not Phoebe! She wouldn't say that!" Billie said with confidence as she stood up angrily, telekinetically blasting her back into the wall on the other side that she had hit earlier, with such an impact that a piece of rock pierced through her heart and turned her into flames. However before she was completely vanquished Phoebe changed back into her real form - a male shape-shifter demon.

Billie watched as the demon screamed out in pain before exploding into a pile of ash; she looked around to find no one in the caved room with her. She was alone and frightened in the dark and painfully quiet underworld room.

"Phoebe." Billie begged through tears as she slowly sank back down to the ground again, no longer being able to feel the small amount of confidence she had just possessed.

* * *

It was a peaceful warm sunny day outside of the Halliwell manor house, however inside it was frantic and chaotic, giving no one the chance to even notice that the rain season appeared to be over.

All three Halliwell sisters and Leo where in the dinning room worrying, panicking and doing over various normal activities that occurred when demons had attacked.

Paige was sat at the dinning room table next to Phoebe. Her head was in her hands as she was tired, none of them had slept, but she was not tired through lack of sleep. She was tired of Piper and Leo's arguing that had been commencing for almost thirty minuets now.

They had been arguing about where to search, Leo thought they should keep to the mortal world, where as Piper thought the underworld was a better bet.

"Stop it the both of you! We don't have time for this. It doesn't matter where we search, as long as we find her." Phoebe said angrily as she too had become tired of the ongoing argument.

"Your not going to be any use to Billie if you go to the underworld unprepared and get killed…you don't even know if she's down there." Leo said still trying to defend his point, and voice his concern for the sisters rushing into what could useless danger.

"That's a risk were going to have to take Leo…there's no time. She's just a kid; we can't desert her through fear of a little trouble. She needs us." Piper said shocking herself through the concern she know had for the young blonde. It was only a few months ago that she was refusing to even talk to Billie after what happened during the Ultimate Battle.

"I know you're worried about Billie…I am too, but you need to be careful." Leo said still not backing down, however knowing he had probably already lost.

"Leo I know you care, but we don't have time to be careful…they took her three days ago. We have checked every mortal place we could think of and nothing. If she was here I would be able to sense her but I cant. She has to be in the underworld. We have to find her quickly, god knows what he's already done to her." Paige said bringing her fears to the attention of her sisters and brother in law. _God knows what he's doing to her,_ she thought correcting herself.


	15. Chapter 15 Tortured Childhood

Hey guys thanks for the brilliant reviews and is am so sorry for the lack of updates recently, I had had some very bad news and did not feel much like writing for a long time, but now I have a found a new meaning for my writing and with that a lot more inspiration, so have been able to write again.

Thank you to everything who is reviewing please keep it up as it lets me know what is or is not working with this story.

**Just a warning this next chapter is quite dark, and contains elements of abuse in speech and actions, if you are likely to be offended by this don't read. **

Now to get on with the story here is:

**Chapter fifteen: Tortured Childhood.**

_Is this what dying feels like,_ young Billie Jenkins thought to herself as she dangled above the ground, watching in a daze, as the puddle of blood grew larger beneath her. Blood was trickling down her arms where the chains, which were holding her up to the wall, cut into her dirt covered skin. Her clothes were torn and covered in blood much like her skin was, her face had swelling and there were cuts all over her body, she had been beaten badly.

Suddenly David walked into the room. He stopped a few feet away from Billie and looked at her with a large evil smile plastered across his face, however Billie did not stir, she stayed motionlessly still, staring in a daze, at the monotone sounding drip of her blood hitting the ground.

Seeing this David grew angry, he charged at Billie and punched her in the stomach causing her to look up at him winching in pain. David seeing she was now looking at him, roughly, took her face in his hands so her gaze was fixated on him and she could not look away.

"You can stop this Billie, you can stop the pain. All you have to do is give me what I want, willingly, so I don't have to use drugs on you to get it." David said gently while rubbing his free hand over the young blonde's bosom in light circles.

Knowing what David was doing Billie felt uneasy, she jerked away from his hands and forcefully moved her head away so she was not looking at him, and so that his hand was no longer touching her face.

"Obviously you want it the hard way then?" David spat bitterly while walking away from Billie in a rage. "Why are you doing this to me?" Billie replied in a barely audible voice with her head still low to the ground, trying to keep her eyes out of David's gaze so as to not make him any angrier.

"Why am I doing this?" David asked stopping in his tracks. Slowly he turned around to face her and began approaching her again one step at a time. "Maybe because you ruined everything! Maybe because you're the reason my brother tried to shoot me to death! Maybe because you're a little piece of shit that deserves everything that she gets!" David spat at her angrily until he reached her face, where he smiled at her evilly, that smile that sent a chill running through her spin as she looked to see it.

"That reminds me." David said to himself while unbuttoning Billie's jeans and sliding them down to her ankles. "Can't have you using powers on the nice demons trying to help me warm you up a little can I?" David asked sarcastically while pulling a syringe out of his jacket pocket and injecting it into the top of Billie's thigh.

Billie screamed out in pain as the large syringe tip pierced her skin, the force of which it was pushed in causing a small trickle of blood to run down her leg. However this did not stand out, as her legs were already covered in blood, bruises, and cuts from previous beatings.

"I don't know if you remember this Billie..." David started while pulling the empty syringe out of Billie's leg and throwing it over his shoulder. "...But when you were little we used to play some games, very much like the ones now. And just like now you didn't like the games. You were always selfish only thinking of yourself and what you wanted, not what I wanted." David continued as he rubbed his hand up Billie's thigh making her jerk away again. However instead of hitting her like last time he laughed, while pushing her into the wall and pulling her up onto him, so that her legs were straddling his hips, while using a hand to pull her face up so she had to look at him.

"Anyway, as I was saying. One day you went and told your Daddy everything and you know what? He saw you as the pathetic lying piece of shit you are! Your mother always said he only did what he did to teach you not to lie about people, but we both know differently don't we Billie? He did it because you deserved it! Because you were bad! And you still are aren't you? Can you remember what he did Billie?" David said mockingly to her, as Billie tried to look away.

"He punished me." Billie said quietly, moving her head away from David so as to not have to look him in the eyes. "I can't hear you." He said pulling her head back towards him to see the tears in Billie's eyes, as she remember the instances from when she was younger, that she had tried so hard to block out all her life.

"He punished me!" She shouted out in reply to David, which made him smile, seeing as his tactics of breaking the young blonde had worked. "That's right..." He said dropping her back to the ground only to be caught again by the chains around her arms that kept her dangling in mid air once again.

"...But he didn't just punish you, he _spanked_ you, and _spanked_ you, and _spanked_ you, until your little seven year old bottom had blistered so much you couldn't sit comfortably for days!" David said with an evil smile on his face, smacking Billie hard on her underwear covered bottom every time he used the word 'spanked'.

With every hit Billie flinched remembering more clearly what had happened to her as a little girl. "I was happy, I and your Dad were, but you ruined it, he had to shoot me to shut your mother up. It was the only way to keep stop her from getting me arrested. She's not here for me to take my revenge out on, so it's all for you now Billie. As it's your fault. If you had kept you big mouth shut no one would have found out! And you wouldn't be facing what's about to happen to you!" David said sarcastically laughing evilly at the end of his long speech.

_Somebody please help me_, Billie thought to herself hearing David's last comment. That comment made her fearful, fearful of what he would do to her, fearful of what he might let his demons do to her. But most of all fearful because with her powers now being stripped she had no way to defend herself.

Billie's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a demon running in, panting, and gasping for breath. "Sir, they have entered the underworld, they are at least one days travel from here, however if they orb they could be here sooner." The demon said through deep quick breaths to David, who looked to overly happy with this information for Billie's liking.

"Go and send in the others, we will need to speed things up a little if my plan is to work." David said stepping away from Billie.

"Also get a higher defence for the entrance that should slow them some more. With them being a day away we have a week to get ready and have some fun!" David said smiling.

David turned to a confused looking Billie. "Oh, didn't I tell you. Down here time moves a lot quicker, a day for them is a week for you." David said laughing evilly.


	16. Chapter 16 Truth & Lies

Hey all, sorry for the lack of updates, things have been hectic and crazy lately but that's no excuse, I will get them to you as soon as I can please know that.

Thanks for all the great reviews I have been getting, I'm only 3 away from the big 100 now woo! Nice to see I have a few new additions to my readers as well, I hope you like what you have read so far. And I would like to take the opportunity to thank those who have stuck by the story even though it's been taking me a while to update at times. Thanks guys.

Side note: Inspirtion for this chapter was given to me by terence who rped parts of it out with me, thanks for the help.

This chapter is a little longer than some of the previous ones, which I'm sure you won't mind. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!!

**Authors note****: Please be away that this chapter contain elements of sexual and physical abuse, as well as some strong language. If you are likely to be offended be this don't read.**

**Chapter Sixteen Truth & Lies**

_I'm never going to get out of here_, she thought to herself as she slowly drifted back into the realms of consciousness. Unfortunately with that came back all the pain, fear, dread, and uncertainty as well. Slowly the young blonde's eyes flickered open as she hoped to find herself still in the light of her dreams, however instead she found herself to be in the cold darkness of reality.

She lifted herself slightly from the floor, winching as the pain from several beatings cursed through her body like a virus, pinpointing every possible inch of flesh it could find. At first when she had opened her eyes she had thought that she was alone in the cave, however she had not seen David stood in the corner watching her as the pain she was in shone through her face. He enjoyed seeing that, in a most disgustingly sadistic way.

Billie slowly looked around her surroundings, only to jump back further into the wall upon seeing David stood in the corner. Just the sight of him terrified her, the mere thought of what he could and would do to her. This was now her life, as she had known if for what seemed like months. Fear, pain, and despair.

"Nice of you to finally join me." David said approaching her, smirking as Billie backed further into the wall. _Oh how I love the sweet bitter taste of revenge,_ he thought to himself chuckling.

Upon reaching Billie he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to her feet. He pushed her hard into the wall causing her to cry out in pain at the hard rough contact it made with her body. Then he did what Billie feared and hated the worst, he pushed himself upon her.

David looked up and down Billie's body, he loved what she had become, the way she looked with her womanly features, and the way he could control her through her fears so easily.

Billie tired to look away, she hated being close to him, having to see that smile, that smile that sent chills down her back, making even the hairs on her back shiver in fear. She tried to think of something else, something happy. She thought of the sisters coming to rescue her, saving her. It was her nicest dream, but also her worst nightmare.

She couldn't tell what was true and what was fake anymore. She couldn't tell when those fake shape shifter demons were in the room with her, or if it was really the sisters coming to save her. And that 

frightened her, but not half as much as what the sisters, the real sisters, would think of her knowing the things she had been made to do. Knowing how dirty and evil she was.

David looked up again to Billie, however when he saw that she was attempting to look away he became angry. He hated people not paying attention to him; he especially hated Billie not paying attention to him. "You will listen to me you pathetic little bitch!" He shouted loudly while slapping Billie hard across the face.

David stood and waited for Billie to look at him, when she did a few seconds after he had slapped her, he smirked at her. "Now that I have your attention, let's have some fun." David said smiling again as he stroked Billie's dirty hair.

He looked Billie in the eyes, and then moved his head downwards to emphasise that he wished for her to get on the floor. Slowly, shaking through fear, Billie complied with his wish and dropped down to the floor on her knees.

Tears started to run down the young blondes cheeks as she watched her uncle strip away his belt and undo his trousers zipper, however he stopped in his tracks and looked back up to Billie on the floor halfway through undoing them.

"Lie down." He ordered staring at her with a cold gaze. _No, no I can't, at least I didn't remember it the other time,_ Billie thought to herself, while her body shook in fear and she stared up at David with large fear filled eyes.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her you disgusting scumbag!" Said an angry female voice, causing David to stop still frozen, not through fear like Billie, but through shock.

Billie looked up from her place on the floor to see David stood above her, his left hand raised but his head turned to the right of him where a small exit could now be seen to the before fully concealed cave.

Billie's eyes slowly followed in David's gaze to see a women coming out of the shadowed cave walls. She squinted her eyes to help her take a closer look, but gasped when she saw who it was – Paige.

_Is it her, what if it's one of those demons?_, she thought to herself. _If it was why would she have insulted David? s_he challenged her first thought. Billie couldn't make her mind up, she was so unsure. This person stood only a few feet away from her looked like Paige, had the characteristics of Paige, but she couldn't help but think the demons were maybe getting better in morphing into the sisters.

"Were you planning on putting your arm back down? Or are you waiting for me to start the Mexican wave with you?" Paige said sarcastically, staring at David angrily in the eyes. David looked at Paige before lowering his arm; he then turned to Billie and smiled evilly at her. "I was almost convinced by this one too." He said laughing at the pained and fearful expression on Billie's face.

"Billie don't listen to him...It's me, Paige." Paige said approaching. "You know you can trust me. Come on lets go home." Paige said holding her hand out, hoping Billie would come to her. However Paige's hope seemed uncertain even in her own mind, as she looked at Billie she could see confusion and fear. She had no idea what David had done to her charge, but Paige promised herself there on the spot that she would find out and defiantly vanquish him, demon or not.

"I don't think she trusts you." David said grinning vindictively watching as Billie backed herself further into the wall and held her head in her hands. _Stop it!_, she screamed in her thoughts, the blonde was so confused. She didn't know who to trust. Who was lying? Who was telling the truth? David had hurt her, changed her, made her vulnerable...but he had never lied to her before. But neither had Paige. Paige had never hurt her, only been there for her.

"How can she when you filling her mind with your crap." Paige spat back angrily through clenched teeth. She was fed up of seeing the way that David manipulated her young charge into fearing talking to her friends and getting the help that she needs.

"Why don't we let Billie decide who to trust?" David said in a sing-song voice, as he picked Billie up by the back of her shirt and threw her onto the floor in between himself and Paige. Paige seeing this shot David an angry glare, for causing Billie more pain than she was already in. She then crouched down to the floor so that she was at Billie's level and smiled to the young blonde warmly.

Billie seeing this felt a sense of security. However she was still unsure as to whether this was the real Paige or not._ There's only one way to find out, _she thought to herself looking up into Paige's eyes. That was the way she could always tell who the demons were, their eyes. Their eyes held no hope for her, only fear and darkness. If this person before her really was Paige her eyes would be the same ones Billie remembered, loving, caring and full of life.

Billie stared into Paige's eyes for a long time, trying to see if what she saw was a trick, she was still unsure, she thought she saw Paige but she could never be certain. Paige seeing this as an opportunity to get closer to her charge, slowly started to move closer to her, staying low to the ground still and making sure she kept eye contact with Billie at all times.

David seeing that Paige had begun to gain Billie's trust decided it was time to stop that_. I know how to make her angry_, he thought to himself stepping forward. "She doesn't know if it's you or a demon, looks like four months down here really got to her head. Good work." David said clapping his hands loudly making Billie jump and divert her eyes away from Paige's and to the floor.

Paige was about to give a witty comeback like she always does, but something David had said was bugging her. "Four months?" She asked standing up straight to face him. "What do you mean four months? We have been looking for four days not months." She said annoyed

"Nice little cave this isn't it? Not only does it shield itself from those looking when needs be, it also moves in a different time frame from up there." David said pointing up to the ceiling to emphasise his point. "One day up on earth is one month down here. Billie's been down here with me for four months. And were had a lot of fun haven't we?" David said crouching down to Billie sliding his hand up her inner thigh from a large rip that was in her pyjama bottoms. Billie was still wearing the same clothes, the same pyjamas, which she had on the day David took her from Phoebe's condo.

Billie jerked away from David's touch quickly causing the rip in her trouser leg to become bigger so that large cuts and a lot of blood could be seen through it. "David!" Paige shouted loudly throwing her arm towards the cave wall, Paige had grown angry at seeing what he was trying to do to the teenage girl in front of her, and was trying to orb him into the wall, but to no avail.

"This protects me from your powers." David said holding up an amulet while smiling at Paige's confused face. The amulet was a small brown square with a blue stone in the centre that was now shinning red as it protected it's wearer from Paige's good magic.

David then turned his attention to Billie who had been quietly and slowly attempting to crawl away from him, seeing this David turned to follow her, but was stopped by Paige who was now standing in his way. "Keep away from her." Paige said angrily at him. David smiled and went to walk around Paige who kicked him in the stomach, causing him to bend over and hold onto his stomach.

David looked up to Paige through angry eyes. "You shouldn't have done that." He stated matter-of-factly, throwing his arm out towards Paige who was thrown telekinetically into a wall on the other side of the cave. David then held his hand out and lifted it upwards towards him causing Billie to be telekinetically lifted into the air. Holding her in place with his one hand he created a fireball in the other and threw it hard at Billie. Even though it was only a small fireball it still made quite an impact to the small witch's already bruised, bloody, and battered body.

The fireball hit Billie on her right thigh causing her to fly backwards into the wall. Paige hearing her young charges scream of pain, as she was hit with the fireball, looked up from the floor, of the wall that she had slid down, barely conscious to see David approaching Billie slowly.

_My powers may not work on him, but they should work on Billie, _Paige thought to herself as she held her arm out in Billie's direction. "Billie!" She shouted out with all her strength and will power that she had left. She watched hopefully as her young friend quickly turned into blue and white orbs before David could reach her.

Paige thought her wish had come true as she saw the familiar blue and white orbs appear once again in her arms and take the shape of Billie, however that wish was short lived as the scared once so confident witch started to struggle in her arms. "Billie, its okay...it's me Paige. You're going to be okay." Paige calmly said to the frantic girl, tightening her grip on her so that she could not escape and do herself more harm than that had already been done to her.

_Please be Paige...please be Paige,_ Billie thought to herself as she tensed her body muscles when she looked up to the person who was holding her down. She stared into Paige's eyes, just as Paige did hers for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly Billie noticed Paige's eyes were no longer looking at her, instead Paige was looking over her shoulder. Slowly Billie turned around to see what it was that had caught her white-lighter's gaze – David.

Paige noticing that Billie had begun to tremble violently with fear, pulled the small blonde girl closer to her wrapping an arm around her stomach gently in hopes to make her feel safer as she watched David approach making a fireball once again in his hand.

David launched the fireball at Billie who closed her eyes tight and backed further into Paige.

"Fireball!" Paige shouted loudly throwing her arm out towards David. She knew throwing the fireball back at David could cause for it to bounce back towards her and Billie, so instead she threw it at the ceiling just above David, causing rocks and boulders to fall down from it on top of David covering him with a large pile of dust and boulders that no mortal would survive.

However David was not a mortal anymore. _That won't keep him down for long,_ Paige thought to herself as she pulled her arm out from around Billie and quietly made her way around to face the blonde.

"It's okay Billie. I'm not going to let him hurt you." Paige said gently while stroking Billie bruised cheek with her thumb lightly removing the dried tear stains from her face. She waited as Billie opened her eyes nervously and looked up to her fearfully. Paige sighed in relief to see that Billie was not cowering away from her.

"It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you." Paige said smiling warmly at the frightened child in front of her. "Come here sweetie." She said as she picked Billie up in her arms and slowly stood up placing the fragile girl gently on her hip.

It was only when Paige had Billie in her arms that she could feel how underweight her friend now was, and that worried her. _She's still got that fever Pheebs was talking about,_ Paige thought to herself after she felt Billie's forehead touch her neck from where the young blonde was resting her head on Paige's shoulder.

As Paige turned around she could feel Billie tense in her arms as buried her head further into Paige's loose hair. "Let's get you home." Paige said rubbing her free hand, which was not being used to hold Billie up, along the blonde's back gently, before the two disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.


	17. Chapter 17 Memories

Hey guys I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I've had a series case of writers block on all my stories for a long time losing all inspiration for writing in general and it's taken me a long time to get it back I know.

All I can say is I'm deeply sorry for this and I hope that you have not given up on me or my story as I will be continuing this story as I will the rest of my stories. I'm not going to give promises of when chapters may or may not be updated but I will be updating more frequently from now on as my writers block appears to be gone.

Thanks for all those who have been reading and reviewing please continue to do so as it was through re reading your reviews that I gained my inspiration back for this story.

Please enjoy.

**Chapter Seventeen: Memories.**

The manor seemed peacefully quiet as the rain slowly poured down outside creating an almost dampening mood on the peaceful atmosphere that was inside the Halliwell manor. The sound of the rain hitting the window outside was relaxing to Piper who was sitting on the Piper reading through a book, while Billie lay next to her fast asleep. Looking down at the slumbering blonde sleeping curled up next to her on the sofa Piper found it hard to believe that it was only one week ago that Paige had brought the small girl back to the manor wrapped up in her arms. Even though it had only been a week ago it seemed a lot longer due to the progress that had been made in such a small amount of time. However even with the amount of progress that had been made in that time, to Piper it seemed like only yesterday that Billie had been returned safe.

As Piper looked at the young girls face as the girl slept peacefully next to her, she began to remember back to that night when Paige came back to manor with Billie in her arms.

_Flashback_

The semi darkness of the Halliwell manors attic was light up with a slight blue tinge as orbs appeared in the middle of the room. The orbs slowly disappeared revealing Paige with a blood and dirt covered Billie in her arms. Noticing the arrival of Paige in the middle of the attic caused Piper and Phoebe to look up from where they were reading the book of shadows behind the book stand in front of the window in the attic.

Both Piper and Phoebe gasped upon seeing the sight of their young blonde friend in their younger sister's arms. Not only was the small girl covered in blood and dirt but she was also barely covered by the clothes on her body that were torn to shreds. The two elder sisters couldn't see her face due to the fact she was shying away against Paige's neck. Looking at her they couldn't believe that their once so confident friend had been reduced to a trembling frightened young girl.

"Oh my god! Paige where did you find her? Is she okay? What the hell happened?" Phoebe said rushing forward to reach her little sister and young friend, only to suddenly stop when Paige help up her one hand signalling her to stop. "Paige?" Phoebe said confused, not understanding why Paige suddenly told her to stop moving. _What the hell happened to her? What has he done to her? _Phoebe thought to herself.

"She's really scared by sudden movement and loud noises; I don't want her panicking again." Paige replied in a hushed voice for explanation on her reasons, earning a nod from Piper and a confused look from Phoebe. Paige could tell that Phoebe wanted to know more. That she wanted to know what had happened to the girl in her arms, but Paige was too tired to go through all that now. She didn't have the energy to explain what happened, as right now what has happened doesn't matter. Right now all that mattered to Paige was the fact her young charge was safe and home again. Now all that mattered was trying to get her back to the way she once was before if that was even possible. Paige didn't have the energy nor did she want to think about the terrors or torture her young change must have been through the past days.

Piper looked between her sisters, by just looking at her baby sister she could see the tiredness in her eyes, the weight of the world she holds on her shoulders and the protectiveness of her grasp on the young girl in her hands. However when looking to her other younger sister she could see the pain in her eyes, the want to help, the need to know what has happened to their friend. Piper also had that need to know, but for now that could wait, as right now it was more important to try to help the young girl, to protect her.

"Pheebs, can you go and get me a bowl of warm water and the medical kit from downstairs?" Piper asked her sister watching as she slowly looked from Paige and Billie back towards her before nodding and leaving the room. She watched as her youngest sister sent her a small smile of thanks before walking over to the two seat sofa and sitting down carefully readjusting Billie in her lap as the young blonde clung to her.

Slowly and cautiously Piper followed Paige over to the sofa, hoping not to scare her young friend further by making sudden movements or sounds. Once she reached the sofa she bent down in front of where Paige and Billie were sat. She then began carefully lifting up what was left of her friend's bloody and torn tee-shirt so that she could begin to see how bad the girl's wounds were.

_End Flashback_

Piper was quickly drawn out of her thoughts when she felt the sleeping blonde next to her move in her sleep. She looked down to see the young girls face contorted in fear. Something which she had become far to use to seeing in the past week, even though it was something she never wished to see on anyone.

Piper gently rubbed her hand up and down the girls back to try and soothe her fearful dreams hoping to offer her friend at least some comfort, even though she knew that she could offer little comfort to the girl that was prey to the world of her nightmares.

"Maybe one day, when you can trust in those around you enough again, you'll be able to talk to me about what happened to you in that cave." Piper said while stroking the slumbering blonde's hair as her face relaxed again the fear of her dreams seemingly gone for now.

* * *

Thanks again for reading guys; I know this may not be up to my usual standard as I have not been writing for a while now. However I thought that now would be the best time to try a slightly different style using flashbacks. I also have the idea of maybe using diary entries as well but I'm not sure yet.

Please do leave a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter, my slightly different writing style and any other comments you wish to leave.


End file.
